This invention pertains to the application of a pneumatic mode to drive a hydraulic system, particularly denoting a pneumatic mode under which a mini air compressor is being applied to drive a hydraulic system, so as to elevate a jack.
Presently, most of the conventional jacks are categorized as either of a mechanical or a hydraulic type. They are operated manually or by foot to achieve their objective of elevation. Such modes of operation are time and strength consuming, which cause great inconvenience to their operation. As air compressors are commonly available under the industrial progress of today, it seems much simpler to elevate a hydraulic jack by the utilization of air pressure.
The inventor, based on the aforementioned concept, started to dedicate himself in the design and development of such a structure which will be able to elevate a hydraulic jack by the utilization of air pressure, and he managed to successfully present this invention as the embodiment of this concept, wherein the mini type of air compressor which is attached to an automobile or a larger capacity of air compressor which is utilized in a plant is found connected by a pipeline and a rapid joint to this invention as the source of air pressure to drive the hydraulic jack.